Red Steel Dragon Gamer
by Spktr Alpha
Summary: Issei always had a weird ability: he could read anyone and anything like a book. After an earthquake and a run in with a nun and a few Killer Robots, life has become...unique. Spinoff of my other fanfic Issei and the Game of Life. Game!Issei Strong!Issei Gunslinger!Issei


**The Red Steel Dragon Gamer**

**Prologue**

Issei Hyoudou was underperforming.

**Issei Hyoudou **

**-Kuoh Academy Student-**

**Strength - 4**

**Perception - 4**

**Endurance - 4**

**Charisma - 3**

**Intelligence - 3**

**Agility - 4**

**Looks - 3**

**Scan - analyze person(s), places, or things**

Why did he know? Because he had his freaking _character sheet_ popping up in his face. As a kid he was born with this ability. Something only he could see. He couldn't call it mind reading because it was so...different and that he could use it on nonliving things.

**Rock**

**A rock.**

**No. 2 Pencil**

**a No. 2 Pencil**

Stuff like that.

He could literally read people like a book but that it was it. Issei would have flunked class given how the formidable curriculum had stayed the same since Kuoh Academy started allowing public enrollment. It just felt...cheaty and it was useless in athletics.

That in mind, today he was going to go to the Mall Gym. Since his parents were workout freaks they had bought Family Membership and for once he was going to capitalise on it.

Standing at the door and looking at the front desk he took a deep breath and began to walk toward the front desk.

Then the ground shook.

-V-

He groaned, "earthquakes. of all times…."

Issei had his hand to his head, a concussion. By sheer willpower he lifted himself up despite his disorientation. A couple scratches, bruises and cuts that would heal in time, what needed attention was his head. He needed a doctor...fast.

Shaking his head, Issei regained enough of his senses to see around him. Wreckage and debris surrounded him and at some distance he could hear the sirens of emergency response vehicles. What was the front of the gym had caved in, leaving the teen stuck, buried in this concrete mess

**Checkpoint reached.**

"Checkpoint?" Issei thought out loud, "you call this a checkpoint?"

He never got a response; instead he saw in his eyes a dot with the words: **Escape **on it. His (unfortunate) life was becoming more like a game each passing little else to go on, the teen stumbled through the wrecked building, oddly enough there were no people. Strange.

After a few minutes he managed to reach the waypoint until get another waypoint further into the building.

It happened again.

and again.

By now he was getting livid. It was getting him no where. In a state of frustration, he reached the last waypoint before tackling the door open.

**Checkpoint reached.**

He stumbled into the room, it being so trashed that he couldn't determine what it was.

"Kyaaah!"

Just then did he realised that there was a girl in blue nun clothes huddling to the side.

"s-stay away!" she cried out in fear.

"hey." he said grabbing.

"no!"

"HEY!" Issei shook her, "I'm not here to hurt you!"

The blonde foreign girl meekly nodded as Issei sighed, "you alright?"

Again she meekly nodded.

**New Objective: Escort Nun to Safety**

'I was going to do it anyway.' he grumbled in his mind.

"Just follow me." he said, offering his hand.

"o-okay." agreed the blonde, taking his hand.

Another **Escape **Waypoint appeared close to them.

"I know a way out."

Except the Nun. He hadn't seen anyone else. It was if everything was planned. He may not be the smartest but he could tell that this path was too clean of obstacles.

"I see it!" shouted the girl, pointing to the large emergency exit door.

**Checkpoint reached**

**Objective Updated: Protect Nun**

'protect? protect from who-'

A large explosions went off where the door would have been. On instinct Issei had wrapped his arms around the girl...and doing so taking the brunt of the impact.

"AARRRGGH!"

They both fell to ground, he rolling on to his back in agony as Asia jumped back up in horror.

"Mister!" she cried out.

Groaning in pain, Issei struggled to lift himself up, "i'm...alright….I think."

With some help Issei got himself off the ground as looked into dust and smoke concealed space where the Emergency Exit had been. Then he notice something else. In that mess was light, coming from what appeared to be laser pointers.

A mechanical whirring and sounds of heavy objects methodically hitting the ground in rhythmic 'thumps'.

An uneasy aura had taken him and the Nun. The couldn't move if they wanted. Something mechanical….inhuman had its eyes on them. Sure enough out from the smoke emerged a nightmarish machine. A lanky humanoid _thing _almost skeletal in appearance. Its hands easily tore through the metal wracke obstructing its path, allowing the two to see the retractable claws on the backs of its hands and the extra set of arms mounted on its back, also bearing their own claws.

**Slicer Drone**

**Four-armed Humanoid CQC Robot **_**programmed **_**to like cutting people to shreds with its retractable claws.**

Not good. Not good at all.

Issei backpedaled as did Asia. The Slicer Drone paused only before walking slowly, from what the ability said, to savor the moment. It seemed to make itself bigger as its extra arms unfolded alongside its claws and made its presence known, scraping lines across the walls in its pacing.

"Run" he said to the Nun, forcing himself to stand.

Grabbing a loose, unconnected broken pipe he held it level against the Slicer.

"b-but…" trailed the Nun.

"I said go! Whatever the hell this is..er-sorry...whatever the heck this thing is is not friendly."

Bruised and damage he still stood his ground, cursing at this mess.

"GO!"

The startled Nun jumped before nodding and made a run for it. The Slicer turned its head towards the fleeing Nun then trained it back onto Issei, laser pointers mounted on its face trained on him.

'this is fucked up' Issei grimaced.

It lunged at him, all four arms out for the kill. He edged back just enough to miss the dive. The pipe swung down and hit the head dead on without a hint of a dent.

'figures' he cursed.

Yanking out its claws, the four-armed machine seemed to glare at Issei before continuing its attack. The first two swipes missed...barely. The third however left a shallow diagonal cut across his torso.

Wincing in pain, the shaky teen stumbled to his knee, holding his pipe for support. The slicer drone ran its blades across one another eliciting sparks. If it could talk then it would be taunting him at the moment.

Issei knew that he would lose, it was toying with him and a cheap bent pipe with his strength wasn't exactly going to smash through the Drone's armor.

'this isn't even a good pipe!' he protested, 'its made of crappy metal and when it breaks it warps and the ends are….sharp.'

It was sharp. He couldn't simply bash through the machines plating but he could stab it with enough force in between the gaps!

No longer holding it like a sword, Issei now brandished the pipe like a spear, pointint the warped, pointed end towards the Slicer.

"Come on!" he taunted, jabbing the point at the machine, "Cut me! CUT ME!"

Egged on the Slicer again charge forward. Issei ducked and braced the pipe to the ground, sure enough with his haphazard aim it managed to lodge itself in the soft section right under its chin, piercing it and right through the metallic skull with the robot's momentum.

On his knees he saw the Slicer spaz before finally stopping, the humming of its subsystems now silenced.

**Killstreak Lvl 0 - 1 of 3**

'KILLSTREAKS!? I HAVE KILLSTREAKS!?'

Issei would only gawk at it more if not for the next message.

**By your willingness to save the Nun and face down death your Charisma has increased by 3.**

**Issei Hyoudou **

**-Kuoh Academy Student-**

**Strength - 4**

**Perception - 4**

**Endurance - 4**

**Charisma - 6***

**Intelligence - 3**

**Agility - 4**

**Looks - 3**

**Scan - analyze person(s), places, or things**

Red dots. Alot of them. Drawn by the commotion and their fallen comrade a dozen Slicer Drones now emerged out of the wet work, encircling him with blades ready to cut him into ribbons.

Head down in defeat, Issei's brain which had been on autopilot for this whole mess was shutting down. As they closed he began to lose consciousness, believing that he wouldn't be waking up at all. Collapsing face down his vision once again faded to darkness, his eyes beginning to close as the sounds of gunshots started to ring out.

-V-

"Issei! wake up! please!"

"uuuuh…now what?"

Stirring awake, Issei was now face to face with the teary-eyed face of his mother.

"k-kaa-san?"

"Issei!" she sobbed, embracing him tightly, "I thought I lost you!"

"its okay kaa-san. I'm alright. just...let go...please…"

She of course didn't listen.

"Ahem. Is this a bad time?" coughed a man in white coat.

"no. no." she answered, letting go of Issei, "Doctor is my son going to be well?"

So he was in a hospital, most likely being found in the rubble delirious.

The doctor nodded, "He still has some bruises and cuts but save for the concussion he's fine."

"I am!?" he said in surprise.

"indeed." answered the doctor, rifling through papers on his clipboard, "wait a minute...no. that can't be right."

"What's the matter doctor!?" panicked Issei's mother.

"its nothing really…" the doctor assured, "it said here that he had a extra burns on his back and a large diagonal cut on his torso. Thing is I don't see any hint of it at all on him."

"r-really?" Issei said in disbelief.

"I'm not lying. Thats what it says on file. It must be some error most likely...a lot of people were hurt because of that damn earthquake and the response was...pardon my language...bullshit. As a member of the medical profession I would like to offer my apologies at this disorganized state."

"Its fine doctor thank you."

The doctor nodded and went for the door, "I will be tending to the other patients. If you need anything please inform the nurse."

Now alone with his mother, Issei wasn't sure what to exactly think or do. What happened was real. He rescued a nun and fought a killer robot.

**Issei Hyoudou **

**-Kuoh Academy Student-**

**Strength - 4**

**Perception - 4**

**Endurance - 4**

**Charisma - 6**

**Intelligence - 3**

**Agility - 4**

**Looks - 3**

**()**

**Scan - analyze person(s), places, or things**

Looking at his own stats verified it. Now the question was what exactly were those killer robots doing there and who rescued him.

-V-

The day after, issei checked out with a bandages here and there but otherwise back to full condition. That couldn't be said for many others though. Only two weeks till classes started and he could see some classmates wearing casts, one or two still in bed.

As his mom drove him home he listened to the radio.

_As a result of the 6.5 Magnitude Earthquake, martial law has been declared by the National Diet around the Kuoh Prefecture. The USFJ is working with the JSDF and Red Cross in the rescue and relief effort with temporary housing already in construction._

_In similar news Phenex Construction, which is responsible for Kuoh Shopping Center and other structures in Kuoh is now the target of an investigation over quality control and safety concerns. We have called the Japanese Office of Phenex but have yet to receive a response._

"Turn off the radio Kaa-san. I don't want to hear this anymore."

Strange thing really. In some places like in Akamori Town were trashed while others like Kuoh Town which was just a few miles away from the epicenter were unscathed.

His mother sighed, "your father just called. Aomizu Village didn't get hit so badly but our family yacht is…"

"w-what!?" Issei said in shock, "but we just bought that thing!"

"I know." she shook her head, "Insurance is going to be a problem."

Much of the drive was dull as it was a traffic jam full of loaded cars one way and a road being eroded by dozens of emergency, supply, and army vehicles the other. The noise reaching an ambiance until the sound of loud roaring engines came in.

In the distance was a massive hoard of bikers. Bikes, Trikes, even a few Street Worthy ATVs sped down the highway, weaving between the various relief vehicles.

"Biker gangs." scoffed his mother, "even after an earthquake they do whatever they want."

The large group of bikers zipped passed by the SUV. The rider themselves looked...dead to Issei.

Then a Rider flickered; just for a second, like it was a projection.

**Bike Morpher**

**Bike-Humanoid Morpher Drone. Robotic Infantryman. **

**ATV Morpher**

**ATV-Humanoid Morpher Drone. Robotic Infantryman.**

**Trike Morpher**

**Trike-Humanoid Morpher Drone. Robotic Infantryman. **

Trouble.

'Well.' sighed Issei, 'I'm screwed.'

At times like these Issei would fall back on his crutch: Chocolate. So he reached into his pocket and pulled out...

...a gun.

A legitimate gun in the shape of a small snub nosed revolver.

**Novice's Holdout**

**Starter Weapon. Not the ideal gun in a firefight but gets the job done when you're in a pinch.**

Yep. Trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Issei Hyoudou**

**-Kuoh Academy Student-**

**Strength - 4**

**Perception - 4**

**Endurance - 4**

**Charisma - 6**

**Intelligence - 3**

**Agility - 4**

**Looks - 3**

**()**

**Scan - analyze person(s), places, or things**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

Remember when I said that I wanted to do a Robots v. Demons thing for Highschool DxD? well you're looking at it. I'm putting a lot of science fiction into this urban fantasy story, blending a bit of it with a The Gamer crossover in the process.

Classwise I've been looking at Shooter RPGs and Gun using range classes as Issei will be a gunslinger/engineer with summons. Also

P.S. What do you want for a killstreak?


End file.
